Witch Spring 3/Events
Like the previous two games, Witch Spring 3 has various main story and optional events. Eirudy's Journal summarizes past story events, gives hints to proceed with the story, and tells you various sidequest and objectives that you can accomplish. After clearing the game on the Light or True paths, the game will continue into the after story, which contains new events and equipment. (See Witch Spring 3/Post-Game for more details.) Main Story This guide will tell you how to get through the story. However, the events do not necessarily need to be followed immediately, so you are free to explore in between events. There are three different game paths in game: the Light path, the True Path, and the Dark Path. The split between Light and True/Dark separates at Chapter 3 (The Bitter Betrayal), while the split between True and Dark occurs in Chapter 4 (Grandmother's Worst Doll). See Witch Spring 3/Endings for details. *Chapter 1: Marionette Witch *Chapter 2: Witch Who Gives Life *Chapter 3: Savior On The Run *Chapter 4: Tri-Caliber (Light/True Paths; True Path merges in halfway through) ** Chapter 5: The Last Cup *Chapter 4: Dark Path (Dark/True Paths; True Path starts here, merges into Tri-Caliber halfway through) ** Chapter 5: Witch Astray Sidequests Sidequests are listed by order of which chapter and event you can start acquiring them in. Most of them can be completed at any point, but there are some exceptions which have been noted in their entries. All sidequests need to be completed before the final attack on Shubeth Castle with Adrian. Some events are completely inaccessible on the Dark Path. The quick guide below will show you the sidequest name, the chapter it is unlocked in, whether it affects the final illustration in the ending (only seen in the Light/True paths), and whether unlocks another event in post-game. Shezarian Souls *Unlock: Chapter 1 (after "Underground Misty Cave") *Location: Ice Cave *Reward: Shezarian Woodpiece accessory If you can beat the Ice Golem, you can go down even further into the cave. Use the Explorer's Lamp Adrian dropped to go inside the chamber. The souls of the Shezarians will request that you defeat the Ghost of Darkness that has been plaguing them for centuries. After you find the Ghost of Darkness, which is located in the main level of the Ice Cave, in the empty corner in the southwest-most section of the cave, return to them. After that, you can go further into the chamber and pick up the accessory Shezarian Woodpiece. Gate in South Shubeth Road *Unlock: Chapter 1 (after "Underground Misty Cave") *Location: South Shubeth Road *Reward: 60,000 Gold After completing the unlock prerequisites, you can open the gate in the west side of South Shubeth Road. In order to open it, you need to defeat a Red Mask (found in Shubeth Road). With one of their masks in her your inventory, walk up to the gate. Eirudy will place the mask on the gate and it will open, allowing her to enter the Base of the Shubethian Red Assassins. After entering, she will enter battle with five Red Masks; three regular members and two elite. Defeating them will allow you to access the three chests behind them, all which contain 20,000 Gold. Mullet Scale Coat *Unlock: Chapter 2 *Location: Coastal Cave *Reward: Mullet Scale Coat accessory Starting in Chapter 2, you can go down to the Coastal Cave and fight Mullet. After defeating it, you will obtain Mullet's Hard Scale. If you return to Lehert with the scale, and approach the merchant at the northwest end of the map, he will offer his finest armor in exchange for the scale. He will then give you the Mullet Scale Coat. Za'rrel the Weaponmaker Khan Za'rrel *Unlock: Chapter 2 *Location: Weaponmaker's House *Reward: Khan Za'rrel weapon Talk to Za'rrel the Weaponmaker. He will give you two options: buy the incomplete Khan Za'rrel for 12,000 Gold or acquire an Ancient Dragon's Claw so he can complete it. Acquire a Claw by defeating an Ancient Dragon; the one that is easier to beat is in the Soul Cave Entrance. Give one to him, and he will complete the sword and give it to Eirudy as a gift. This is the only requirement to fill in his spot in the final illustration. However, completing this is also a prerequisite for the "Za'rrel Shubetha" event below. Za'rrel Shubetha *Unlock: Chapter 3 ** Complete the "Khan Za'rrel" and "Bandits in the Mine" sidequests ** Have Rare Metal (from "Bandits in the Mine") ** Picked Fine Blade Shubetha in Chapter 2 *Location: Weaponmaker's House *Reward: Za'rrel Shubetha With Fine Blade Shubetha equipped and the Rare Metal in your inventory, go back to Za'rrel the Weaponmaker. He will then exchange dialogue with Eirudy before upgrading the sword. After this event, he will have new generic dialogue if you talk to him, but this sidequest is not mandatory for his final illustration. Brad's Story * This sidequest line consists of three parts. * The first part, "Bandits in the Mine", can only be completed in Chapter 3. The other two can be completed up until Chapter 4, "The Coup d'état". Bandits in the Mine *Unlock: Chapter 3 (after "Rescue the Miners") *Location: Lehert Mine *Reward: Rare Metal Speak to the man near the entrance to the Village of Lehert at the top of the map (standing in front of a stall). He will tell you that thieves stole a chest full of money, then fled into the mine. Head into the mine, and go up to the area that had previously collapsed. (During the Rescue the Miners event, you could not go up there.) After going up the path, you will find 3 Giant Bats harassing the thieves. Defeat the bats. Afterwards, the villager will give you Rare Metal. This subquest is a requirement for completing Brad's side-story. If you chose to take the Fine Blade Shubetha in Chapter 2, the Rare Metal is one of the requirements for upgrading it into the Za'rrel Shubetha. Derkarr East Shore *Unlock: Chapter 3 ("Bandits in the Mine" completed) *Location: Derkarr East Shore *Reward: None After completing "Bandits in the Mine," you can find Brad again in Derkarr East Shore. Eirudy does not gain anything from the event, but it is necessary for the last part of his side-story. You do not need to complete this event in Chapter 3. Saving Brad *Unlock: Chapter 3 ** Completed "Derkarr East Shore" sidequest *Location: Southern Lehert Desert *Reward: 10,000 Gold The last time you see Brad is in the Southern Lehert Desert, behind the large rock towards the southeast side of the map. Give him water, and he will give you 10,000 gold. After that, he will appear in the final illustration and on the title screen. The Champion's Sword *Unlock: Chapter 3 (between "Village of Lehert" and "The Red Ribbon Letter" main story events) *Location: Shubeth Road Go back to the usual meeting spot with Hector, and he will give you the Champion's Sword. Afterwards, he will mention that this is the last time he will go on a walk, as he has been asked to teach younger generations of soldiers. After the event, Hector will appear in the final illustration and on the title screen. *''Note:'' You will not be able to clear this event after "The Red Ribbon Letter" event. **A bug in the first release of the game could cause this event to play twice (by completing the event, entering a nearby area, and then returning to Hector's normal spot). The bug also caused the event to be treated as though it wasn't seen when the final illustration plays. This bug was fixed in later updates. Meeting Filia *Unlock: Chapter 3 *Location: Red Fox Forest *Reward: Staff of Filia Go into the Red Fox Forest, to the back of the forest across form the entrance. You'll find a weird fox that runs off. Leave the forest, and then come back. Defeat Faedy and then go to the left side of the map, where there's a teleport circle, to trigger a cutscene with Filia. Leave the forest again, come back, and there will be a mandatory fight against Faedy. Leave the forest again, come back, and Filia will be attacked by two High-rank Shubethian Warriors. One soldier will kill the other, so you only have to defeat one of them. After that, Filia will give you her staff and return home. There are no more events after this, and you won't see her again even if you go to the Red Fox Forest. Completing this event will put her on the Title Screen, and completing all the events fills in her illustration on the final illustration. *'Note:' There is a separate event with Filia in post-game, but it does not require this event to be completed. The Desert Fox Cub *Unlock: Chapter 3 (after "The Red Ribbon Letter") *Location: Southern Lehert Desert *Reward: Desert Fox Cub doll If you enter the Southern Lehert Desert in Chapter 2 or the beginning of Chapter 3, you will notice a dead fox lying on the ground but it does not prompt anything. However, if you go there after killing the Deathworm in Chapter 3, you will find a Giant Scorpion and four red scorpions with a group of dead foxes. Kill the scorpions, and then if you approach the dead fox closest to the wall, you have the option to take it or leave it. If you take it, Eirudy sends it back to the Marionette House and you can inject Vitality into it to turn it into a doll. Finding the Missing Husband *Unlock: Chapter 4 *Location: Village of Lehert (sidequest start), Temple of Morell (sidequest completion) *Reward: Silver Pendant In Chapter 4, go back to Lehert Village. A woman will be standing at the southern end of the map, next to the exit to the Lehert Desert. If you speak to her, she mentions that her husband went to the Temple of Morell to acquire treasure but has not returned. If you take the subquest, head into the Temple of Morell, up to where Vahnter was located. Defeat the scorpions, then head further in to where the treasure chest is. The woman's husband will be there, and after speaking to him, he will give you a Silver Pendant. Marii's Treasures Behind the Temple of Marii.png|Hidden passageway (see minimap) Marii Trial of Patience.png|The trial of patience Temple of Marii invisible passageway.png|The invisible passageway after clearing the trial of patience *Unlock: Chapter 4 (Light/True Paths, once you gain access to the Temple of Marii) *Location: Temple of Marii *Reward: Pendant of Patience, Ecarr Vertell (spell), Ecarr Vertel (weapon skill, only if you selected Armedak the Holy Sword in Chapter 2) At the Temple of Marii, the minimap will reveal a hidden passageway that leads behind the visible section of the temple, which allows you to enter another room. (If you cannot find the path to the passageway: in screen touch mode, tap on the front of the passageway, and Eirudy will automatically find her way there.) Once you enter that room, approach the edge of the platform. In the Light path, Eileen will inform Eirudy about the Trial of Patience. In the True path, Marii will speak into Eirudy's mind. Stand on the platform at the end and wait. A pillar of light will blast Eirudy for 996 damage. It will first drain her HP, and if she runs out of HP, it will drain her MP until the requirement is satisfied, or she runs out of MP as well. If she cannot withstand the test, Eirudy will pull herself out of the test without repercussion, aside from having 0 HP/MP. If she withstands the test, she will learn the spell Ecarr Vertel, a spell that calculates damage based on Eirudy's maximum HP, MP, and Magic Power. If you chose Armedak the Holy Sword as Adrian's treasure back in Chapter 2, Ecarr Vertel will also be unlocked as the sword's special skill. (The trial can only be cleared once.) After clearing the trial, continue going forward, beyond the platform. There is an invisible pathway that leads you to the treasure chest, which contains the Pendant of Patience. Dark Company Notes *There are two paths to this story, which splits during "Dark Company, Part 2". **Accept Judith's deal: Unlock "Judith" subquest → Post-game cutscenes **Reject Judith's deal: Unlock "Getting Your Money's Worth" subquest; cannot unlock "Judith" or get post-game cutscenes. *Main Story requirements to complete the "Judith" subquest: **"Dark Company" Parts 1/2 must be completed before the "Breaking into the Dark Company's Cave" main story event (Light/True Paths only) **"Judith" must be completed before "Operation: Dragontail". Witch Spring 3/Events/Dark Company, Part 1|Dark Company, Part 1 Witch Spring 3/Events/Dark Company, Part 2|Dark Company, Part 2 Witch Spring 3/Events/Judith|Judith Witch Spring 3/Events/Getting Your Money's Worth|Getting Your Money's Worth The Last of Raymond *Unlock: Chapter 4 (Light/True Paths, after "Inside the Spring of Revgato") *Location: Shubeth Road → Shubeth Castle *Reward: Blessing of Revgato After defeating Raymond at the root of the Spring of Revgato in Chapter 4, go up to Shubeth Road. You will see a number of defeated Shubethian soldiers. Take the path up to Shubeth Castle, and you will see a cutscene. Afterwards, Eirudy will immediately go back to Shubeth Road. Return to Shubeth Castle and approach Raymond. Afterwards, you will gain the Blessing of Revgato accessory, and Raymond and Lize will appear in the final illustration. Post-Game Post-game (official term "after story") content is available after clearing the Light or True Paths. No post-game exists for the Dark Path. Category:WS3 Guides